User blog:MadamEliG/Random Fanfiction
Hello Everyone. I decided to write a fanfiction because i got bored. I've never wrote one before. lmao. So dont be too harsh. Its going to be between Adam, Eli, and Clare. Comments? [: Adam's POV: RUN FASTER! My mind was screaming at my body. I ran as fast as my legs could take me. I turned around to see if he was still following. I slowed down and completely turned around. I panted hard and looked around. Fitz wasnt anywhere to be found. Stupid! ''I silantly cursed at myself. Why did I just punch him in the gut?! I slowed down my breathing as best as i could and fixed my shirt. I felt my blood start to boil in through my veins again. Fitz and Owen trashed my locker writing words like, tranny and freak all over it. I didnt even know I had my fists clenched until i felt my nail cutting into my skin. Crap. I looked down and saw the blood from my hands. My mom's gonna freak tonight. I put my mouth on my hand to stop the bleeding. I winced because i hated the taste of blood. I started to walk back out of the alley behind the Dot when I saw Eli and Clare. I really didnt want to tell them what happened, but seeing as news in Degrassi travels fast, they probably already know. I tried to pull my sleeves down as far as they would go so they didnt see the bruises on my forearms that Owen gave me when he grabbed me. I just wanted to get home and fast. I walked past Clare and Eli trying to shield myself as much as possble. "Hey Adam!" Clare said as she looked up from her english paper. ''Crap, they saw me. I thought in my head. I turned around and walked over to them. "Hey Clare." I tried to act as normal as possible as I sat in the empty chair next to Eli. It hurt so bad to sit, seeing as the other day Owen threw me into a door. Eli must have knew something was up because he looked at me "Dude. Why are you walking like that?" I half smiled and replied, "pinched nerve.. in my..uh.. back". Eli's eyebrows scrunched together and he looked at me. I wasnt bad at lying like Clare, but I'm not that good either. I set my hands on the table and smiled trying to change the subject, "soo.. what are you guys working on?" Clare smiled at me, "We're working on our english assignment..." I cut her off, "oh you mean the one that is due tomorrow?" Clare nodded her head yes and went back to writing. Eli smirked and stretched his leg's out under the table purposely bumping into Clare's foot. The blood rushed to her face causing her to blush, but she continued to write. I rolled my eyes, "wow. i think im gonna go. i feel 3rd wheelish" (sorry one day i will finish this 1st chapter. lmao) Category:Blog posts